Denmas Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Ultimate Supernanny." rings the doorbell Announcer: "Joyce goes to Columbus to meet two parents in a minor town with some children who behave and others didn't." Sophie: "I DON'T PLAY NICE!" Sarah: "HEY SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO READ STUPID!!!" Dolores: "I WANNA WATCH STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL WITH YOU, YOU ANNOYING BRAT!!" Sophie: "YEAH! I WANNA WATCH STAR VS.!!!!" Nicole: "NO! REGULAR SHOW IS BETTER!" Announcer: "With the kids hating on each other due to their childish behavior..." Nicole: "I HATE ALL OF YOU! GO AWAY OR ELSE I WILL PHYSICALLY ABUSE YOU ALL!!!" Announcer: "Paige is the quietest, Camille is the smartest, and Sarah is the kindest" Paige: "I like reading." Announcer: "Sophie has impulsive behavior and says death threats" Sophie: "EDDIE MUST DIE! EDDIE MUST DIE!" Announcer: "Can Charlene stop the whiny and annoying kids before it's too late?" Dolores: "I THOUGHT IT WAS A GNAT IN THE HOUSE!! MOM!!! SOMEONE PUT A BLACK DOT ON A WALL!!!" Giselle: EDDIE! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT USING THE BLACK MARKER TO PUT ONE SINGLE DOT ON THE WALL?!" Submission Reel Observation Begins Observation Continues is about to stack the chairs like the ghosts did in the movie Poltergeist gasps Paige: "DOLORES?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT STACKING CHAIRS? YOUR MOM IS GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOU ARE GOING TO MEET YOUR DEMISE?!" Dolores: "I didn't meet my demise. I was trying to stack the chairs." Sophie: "Mom's gonna ground you! Oooooooh! So scary!" Dolores: "SHUT UUUUUUUUP! Nicole: "HEY YOU (bleep)ING MORONS! WAIT UNTIL DOLORES IS FINISHED WITH THE STACKING OF THE CHAIRS!" Dolores: bluntly "Shut up with your stupid English!" finished stacking the chairs Dolores: "There? Happy now?" Eddie: "HA HA HA! DOLORES IS STACKING CHAIRS!!!" Dolores: "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Giselle: "What's going on here?" Nicole: "Dolores is stacking chairs!" Sophie: "She stacked them!" Paige: "She stacked them like the ghosts did in the film, Poltergeist." Dolores: "THAT'S MY FAVORITE MOVIE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE ALL MINE ALL MINE!" Giselle: "It is all because of your childish behavior! You are staying in the Naughty Pad for possibly about 12 minutes!" Dolores: "That's for both kids and teenagers." Giselle: "I know, but you're still staying." sends Dolores to the Naughty Pad for 12 minutes Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Naughty Pad Nicole's Punishment Sophie's Punishment Punishment Corner Dolores' Punishment puts dead gnats under Sophie, Nicole, and Paige's shirts screams Paige: "DEAD GNAT! DEAD GNAT!" and Nicole shriek in horror Sophie: "HELP! HELP!" Charlene: "What's going on? Tell me what's going on!" Paige: "DEAD GNAT!" Sophie: "DEAD GNAT!" Nicole: "DEAD GNAT!" Charlene: "Who did that?" Paige, Sophie, and Nicole: "DOLORES DID IT!" Joyce: "DOLORES JUNIPER DENMAS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT PUTTING DEAD GNATS UNDER PEOPLE'S SHIRTS?" Dolores: "I didn't. And you can't blame me." Sophie: "WHY ARE YOU IN MY COMPUTER?" Dolores: "I was listening to it." Sarah: gasps "Dolores! You've done it again!" Joyce: "That's it! You're staying in the Naughty Corner for 5 minutes. 5 MINUTES I TELL YOU! 5 MINUTES!" puts Dolores in the Naughty Corner Sophie and Nicole were sobbing Charlene: "Are you OK?" Paige: "We're OK." Sarah: "They're dead gnats! I already squished them!" Charlene: "It's OK. You took care of them, didn't you?" Sarah: "Yeah! It was all Dolores' fault! All Dolores' fault!" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts